When Hermione Granger arrives at the Burrow
by Trixxie.x15
Summary: We all know that Ron and Hermione arrive at Harry's home in the Deathly Hallows. but what happend when Hermione arrived at the burrow?
1. Hermione Granger

When Hermione Granger arrived at the burrow.

By: Seddie125

Enjoy!

"Ron! Dinners ready! Come on!" Ginny yelled to me. She's been getting extremely motherly like and annoying ever since Harry ended it with her. Well, it's not so shocking. I always knew they would make a great couple. I just have to hate the thought of anyone liking Ginny. Especially when it's your best friend.

" Oi! Are you coming or not!" I hear from behind me. I turn my back to see Fred and George in my bedroom.

"You know," George starts sitting next to me on my small bed. " sitting here staring outside isn't going to make her come any faster." he says with a smirk.

" shut up. I am not waiting for Hermione to get here!" tell them sternly.

" well," said Fred. " we never said you were waiting for Hermione, now were we George?"

" I believe not Fred." they say smugly.

" ok, fine. So I am waiting for Hermione to get here! What of it!" I shout. that's when Ginny walks in.

" I knew it!" she shrieked. " I knew you were in love with Hermione!"

" Shush! Do you want mom to come up here and question us all?" I yell as I stand up and cover her mouth.

" sorry," Ginny mumbles. " I'm just super excited because as soon as I came to Hogwarts and saw you two together I knew for a fact you would end up together!"

" trust us Gin," George says.

" We have known since their first year." says Fred. " ever since," he gets a smirk on his face and starts to talk to me like I was a baby while pinching my right cheek. " Little Ron Saved Hermione from the big bad troll! Now that little sis is love."

" Shut up, Fred!" I mutter.

"Fred! George! Ron! Ginny! Are any of you going to come down to eat or am I going to have to come up there and drag you all down!" my mum yells from our smaller than normal kitchen.

As of that we all run down stairs knowing that our mother will come up to get us if we don't get ourselves down there.

{hours later when everyone is in bed and Ron is thinking about Hermione}

Why isn't she here yet? I mean, I know that in her owl she said that she may be late because she has to attend a family gathering before she came. I would too. I don't blame her for wanting to see her family before she goes hunting for things we might not even be able to find. Its just that, I want to see her so badly. I want to see her smile. I want to see her hair. Her big brown eyes. Long legs and nice…..well you know what I'm thinking about. I want to hear her speak. Watch her walk. To watch her read as if she could take in more knowledge and wits. I want to-

CRACKK!

I sit up and immediately look out the window and see a figure and a girl exclaim 'uggh!'

Well, Mione' never did like that whenever she dissaperated to the burrow, she would land in a big trench of mud.

But what am I waiting for?

" she's here" I mumble and quickly get out of bed and get my slippers and robes.

I rush to the door of my small attic room and rush down the stairs almost losing my balance on a couple of steps. I get to the front door, fling it open, and run into the grass.

I spot her. I see her soft brown hair I run faster towards her I can finally se her whole body. She's, in a word, gorgeous.

" Hermione," I say

She turns toward me and her eyes get big. She walks two steps closer towards me.

" Ron," she says. Her voice. Angelic. Like music.

She runs towards me and do the same. As soon as she reaches me she gathers me into a hug while I grab her by the waist and sweep her off her feet.

Well, she's here now. And I have the entire hunt to tell her I love her.

This is going to be a long search.

**that's it! Well if you want me to do another chapter I will because I have a really good idea about when Ron leaves the hunt in Hermione's POV. So review!**


	2. Ron Weasley

When Ron Weasly arrived at the Burrow

By: Seddie125

Enjoy!

Hermione's POV

Where is he? He should be here already! I hope Voldemort didn't get to Ron as well as Harry! Wait, I'm just making a fool of myself! He's with Tonks. And Tonks would never let anything bad happen to any of us. That's why I think she would make a great mother.

" Hermione," say's Harry with his hands folded in his lap. " calm down. Ron will be here any moment so stop pacing." wait, he knows I'm worried about Ron?

" can you tell?" I ask.

"of course you can bloody tell Mione'! " Harry say's

" we all know you love him." this time it was Ginny to speak.

" look all I'm saying is 'you-know-who' got to Harry, and what if he gets to Ron too!" I yell.

" look, Hermione," says Ginny. " we all know your worried. And we all know you are in love with Ron as well. But you really need to calm down. He will be here soon." she explains calmly.

"look, I cant help it, bu-but dammit, I want him here n-" I'm interrupted with a loud crack.

I run outside to see Harry, but his dark hair turning a bright shade of red. I know its him but I need to be sure of it. I look for Tonks and see her behind him, and realize 'Harry' is back to Ron. I run straight towards him and grab him by the neck. We are brought into a huge hug. He sweeps me off my feet like he did when I arrived at the burrow before we left to retrieve Harry. I reluctantly released my tight grip on him and look him straight in the face. I pull the glasses off of him and smile. I have my Ron back. I hear Tonks speak.

"Ron was great! He stunned two death eaters! I just hope one of them was that Lestrange brat." I go into absolute shock. I never liked the dangerous type of boys, but it makes me want Ron even more.

I look at him in pure happiness. "really?" I ask.

"why always in the state of surprise?" he says with a smirk. I just pull him into another hug. I'm in pure bliss. Now all I have to do is admit I love him. God, I'm screwed.


End file.
